My Screwed Up Wedding
by starfirewinx
Summary: Pudding has to get married to Ron Yubin! And she's only 14 years old! Can a certain brown haired alien stop the wedding, and win over her heart in only 3 months? Or is Pudding fated to marry Yubin? Major pairings include TXP KXI PXL KXZ
1. 婚禮

"You Look Beautiful!"

"Elegant!"

"You are so lucky!"

"The Luckiest girl in the world!"

Pudding Fong sighed. Everybody around her...their compliments did nothing to her spirits. If anything, they made her even more depressed. She looked around at all of her bridesmaids, pausing to look an extra moment to see the fake happiness in two bridesmaides faces, before turning back around to see her reflection once again in the mirror.

She was beautiful.

But she didn't want to be.

Clad in a beautiful flowing white satin gown with small white glittery heels. She looked beautiful, and she was willing to admit that, though she would never tell anybody else that, in fear of being thought of as shallow and vain, which she was not. the wedding dress was quite simple, yet stunning at the same time. A strapless, nearly corset like top that hugged her shape perfectly, with a small glitter design on that ended before the mid section. The bottom clung to her hips for an inch or so, before flowing outwards, but not too much like on of those big puffy dresses, just a small amout out, and the back of the dress trailed on the ground about 3 feet out. Not too long, but not too short. Her makeup was put on perfectly, her face was flawless, her skin was lucious, and her hair was let loose, and had few curls put in at the bottom, which ended right below her shoulders. A small tiara put on top of her head to add style and to help hold her veil in place that covered the back of her head and her face.

She had been called a lot of things since she put this all on. 'A porcelain doll', 'a flawless model', 'a meliorate princess', but she thought she looked like something else. The only word she could describe herself with right now, 'fake.'

She turned back to her still complimenting bridesmaids, and looked towards the two that looked a bit unhappy, but covered it with their false smiling faces.

PUDDING'S POV

"P-Pudding-san, I wish you the best of luck!" Lettuce said to me.

"Yeah! Don't worry, Pudding! We'll be right next to you!" Ichigo said to me, while smiling brightly.

That made me perk up a bit, I could tell Lettuce and Ichigo could see the small bit of happiness that showed on my lips, because they looked a bit releived at the sight of me.

Lettuce and Ichigo looked back at me with a reassuring smile.

"Your dress is very cute Pudding!" Lettuce said to me. I smiled back at her.

"You and Ichigo look very nice in your bridesmaid dresses too. Very pretty." I complimented back.

The bridesmaid dresses were a deep red. They had tank-top like top with a large silver jewel on the right side sleeve, and the bottom was simple. Not too long, and flowing. A large ruffle goes up the side to the jewel on their shoulder. It looked good on both of them. The colors for the wedding were red and silver, so the dress fit in perfectly.

It wasnt going to be the "traditional Chinese wedding" my father had wanted, but if he insisted upon marrying me off at 14 years old, then I made sure he knew that **I **was going to plan the wedding to my own extent. He understood and allowed for it. I didn't want to marry Ron Yubin, but my father was forcing me. As a True born Fong, and a warrior in the martial arts mastering of the Kenji Kenpou, I was bound to my word, and to my honor, and if keeping my honor meant getting married to a near stranger at fourteen, I would do it. My Mother once said that honor was not _everything_, but meerly somehing to which we sould be bound near. But my father had raised me as a small child to believe that without my honor, I was nothing. A low life, who had broken the bonds of my own destiny. I would not even think about that. I knew it was false, but I was not willing to risk being hated by my family. No matter how close or not close they were to me.

The one person...The one person I would not mind being married to...was probably on another planet in another galaxy being glomped to death by fangirls. I wished I could atleast invite the aliens to come to my wedding, but I have no way to contact them, so I banished the thought from my mind. I can't be thinking about them. I will soon be a married woman...I can not think about the fun times, the great visits, the way they all laughed, the way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way he would always immaturely talk back which would always supress a giggle from me. Taruto...Wherever you are...I hope you are happy.

My Aunt then came in "Bu-Ling? Miss Fon, It is time. It's time for you to get married..."

I nodded and walked with her, barely being able to hold in the tears threataning to spill out.

**A bit OOC here, but she's more grown up people! And she's depressed! I'm sure she'll turn back into her hyper young self when...oops...I can't tell you what happens! But I can tell you that a few uninvited guests will be showing up at the wedding *wink wink, nudge nudge* **

**I'm not even sure if you can get married when you are 14, but maybe it's just like, a fake bonding, not really real, but it's the thought that counts, and that she will legally marry when she is of age. Ya know, kinda like gay marriages in the US. They aren't really real, but they symbolize alot and mean much to the people being 'fake' married. So in a way, it is like a wedding, but not really, it just symbolizes a lot in her life. Well I can't wait for next chapter! Can you? Feedback and reviews people. I take critisism well, and if you have a suggestion please send it in! **

**if you or your OC would like to have a place in the wedding and the story, please tell me and I'll add you, just tell me in your review you or your character, what you/they look like, act like, hate, age, where they r from, how they would know Puding (ex. relative or friend or somethin) and you/they might be seen later into the story too! **

**Come on people I need characters for this story, so please send some in! And to others, even if you dont have an account you can review! SO PLEASE EVERYBODY REVIEW! **


	2. 婚姻

**hello everybody it's been too long! Well for some reason he site wouldn't let me log on and I was like WTH? so basically i ook me over a MONTH to remember that I changed my password last time I was on. *embarassed* well lets get on with the story! AND THANKYOU MINTCOOKIEMONSTERR for the new character! :D here we go!**

My Aunt saw my ears flowing down my face, but with a fake smile, she thought of them as 'tears of happiness' and dissmissed the thought. I looked back overr my shoulder and saw Ichigo and Lettuce standing behind me, mentally pushing me forward through the church as we all walked untill we reached the large wooden doors that lead to the aisle. Lettuce ran to my side and used her her dress to wipe stray tears from my face.

"Now's not the time to show weakness Pudding. You never have shown it before...why start now?" she looked into my eyes and smiled " I have honestly never seen a more beauiful bride"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I look pretty. You guys have told me that a million times!" I said and pouted.

"I wasn't talking about what you _look _like Pudding...You'll make the right choice...I know you will...You always do" she said softly before walking back to Ichigo's side.

My Father walked calmly over to me and took my arm, signalling to me that it was time...time to completely and utterly ruin my life... My Aunt rushed about the room, putting people wih who they walk down the Isle with, putting people into the corect positions, yelling at Ichigo to just go over there and grab my cousin Arata's arm (she was being so stubborn and I could see how Arata was sweadropping in the background)

Alright. They're lining up.

They're opening the doors.

The people are walking down the Isle.

It's almost my turn.

The flower girl and ring bearer just left.

It's my turn to walk...

I smiled and followed my father's slow lead down the Isle, my eyes wandered up to the alter, where everybody now was gathered around in their positions, and Yubin was in the center of it on the front right side of the priest smiling happily and waiting for me to arrive. I finally reached the alter and my father let go of my arms. Yubin held his hand out to me and I took it as he helped me to get up the small stair and stand across from him. The priest began talking for what to everybody else seemed like forever, but to me, the shortest most agonizing seconds of my life. Yubin and I said our vows. Mine rolled off my toungue from so much practice, I barely even knew I had said them. I wasn't aware of all that was around me, I couldn't hear the words of the priest, I couldn't feel my body, I just stood there...dazed, and in a zombie like sate with a blank expression. I couldn't even think straight. A loud crash and banging sound snapped me out of my daze and my head clicked up, fully aware and curious to know what the sound was.

A young man...he looked just a little older than me with long hair flowing down to the neck and a red and brown shirt that showed his stomach and some muscles of his chest, and brown baggy pants with a red lining and pointy long ears looked over at us. Two more older men came down to his side, one with forest green hair in low pigails, and the other with black hair in a braid down his face before the youngest one shouted,

"Can I interrupt before the I-do's?"

**ooohhh...who are these guys? (lol if you don't know, go back and watch the Anime Tokyo Mew Mew and you'll get it. ;)**

**ok lets read reviews and answer back! **

**CelicLily- I know what you mean! So many Ichigo/Kisshu marrige fics, none for Pudding and Taru-Taru ;) I hope you enjoyed he chapter! And I'll start writing more often now, cuz I don't forget my password anymore! :) **

**sailor phoenix black- thank you soooo much! **

**MintCookieMonsterr- thank you soooooo much for the character! He's perfect, and he'll be around more later in the story (sorry i didn't put him in this chappie too much but he'll be back with a pretty big part) THANK YOU! YOU ARE HE ONLY ONE WHO GAVE ME A CHARACTER! :) **

**Gallaghergir101101101- Thank you very much!**

**MetronomeOrchid- Thank you! And yes, pudding and taruto are so adorable they make my head wanna explode! XD**

**Sitsuki- Well, I think somebody just showed up to make you happy ;) and don' worry, there'll also be some IchigoXKish in this and also LettuceXPai because I don't like Ryou, he's a womanizer XD **

**SO REVIEW MY DUCKIES! (hey...that sounds cool! I think i'll keep that word around...'duckies' *giggles*) Or else aruto will NEVER stop Pudding from marrying and she'll get married to nasty old Yubin and move in with him and his gay "friends with benefits" and she'll be mind raped in hell everyday of her life! **

**NOW REVIEW MY LITTLE DUCKIES 33 33**


	3. 愤怒

**well hello my duckiesssss (im claiming that now XD) I read over last chapter, and im sorry my T key on my laptop stopped working for some reason *hmmm...* lol well...IM UPDATING! and my T key works fine now XD so, without further adeu (sp?) here is chapter 3! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter: <em>

_I smiled and followed my father's slow lead down the Isle, my eyes wandered up to the alter, where everybody now was gathered around in their positions, and Yubin was in the center of it on the front right side of the priest smiling happily and waiting for me to arrive. I finally reached the alter and my father let go of my arms. Yubin held his hand out to me and I took it as he helped me to get up the small stair and stand across from him. The priest began talking for what to everybody else seemed like forever, but to me, the shortest most agonizing seconds of my life. Yubin and I said our vows. Mine rolled off my toungue from so much practice, I barely even knew I had said them. I wasn't aware of all that was around me, I couldn't hear the words of the priest, I couldn't feel my body, I just stood there...dazed, and in a zombie like sate with a blank expression. I couldn't even think straight. A loud crash and banging sound snapped me out of my daze and my head clicked up, fully aware and curious to know what the sound was._

_A young man...he looked just a little older than me with long hair flowing down to the neck and a red and brown shirt that showed his stomach and some muscles of his chest, and brown baggy pants with a red lining and pointy long ears looked over at us. Two more older men came down to his side, one with forest green hair in low pigails, and the other with black hair in a braid down his face before the youngest one shouted,_

_"Can I interrupt before the I-do's?"_

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open as he walked up to us, and sent a small glare to Yubin, who stood next to me dumbstruck. I couldn't believe my eyes. The boy stood at the foot of the staircase to the alter and smiled up at me. His eyes...they were caremel...the most beautiful brown I'd ever seen. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from them. They captivated me, the caring and kindness filled into them were enticing... Oh god...god forbid I lose myself in those eyes...they...they were so wonderful...oh don't look...Pudding-girl, don't look, don't look...STOP LOOKING! Oh my...I can't stop...<p>

"Pudding..." my name mearly a whisper left on his smiling lips.

I could hear a small growl come from my fiancee's mouth before I whipped my head around just in time to see his leg pump out and strike the stange boy in the chest. I gasped as Yubin jumped down the small stairs and gripped the boy by his shoulder, bringing him upwardsand continued on with a roundhouse kick to his stomach with such a force it sent him soaring across the aisle towards the large white double doors. He hit the doors, which acted as a wall and the force of gravity sent him flying back down to the ground, hitting the floor at an unforgivable force. I didn't know what to do...so I stood there petrefied, and still as a stone replica with my mouth agape as I watched Yubin run down to the body of the beautiful boy.

"You again...Haven't you done enough to me...Why...Why do you always have to show up and ruin everything! You took her away from me the last time!" Yubin grabbed the collar of the familiar boy and pulled him up to meet his deep caramel eyes. I could see he was violently trembling as he bagan to speak again. "No... not again...I'll be damned if I let you take her again...PUDDING IS MINE NOW!" Yubin picked the boy up and threw him back down to the floor, and pulled his fist towards the air, ready to deliver a forceful blow to his face. That was the time, when I snapped back into reality, I heard the audience of family members gasp as I jumped from the staircase to the aisle and sreamed at the highest bloodcurtling soprano I'd ever had in my life,

"TARUTO!"

Yubin sharply turned his head towards me, his mouth widely agape with shock. In the unforseen through his eyes truth of my caring for my most precious childhood friend, he had never thought to my perspective and point of view. The body on the ground, with his eyes unseen from my view, I could see only the smirk growing to his face. It all happened too fast for me to comprehend completely. His muscular arms lifted his torso off the ground, and he jumped up with inhuman like speed and took this moment of Yubin's unaware state to punch him in the face and head, incorperating some knocks to his stomach and torso, leaving Yubin to be knocked to the floor, and I, along with the rest of the guests, watched with horror-filled eyes as Yubin hopped back up from the ground and began a complete battle with no other intention and desire but to draw excessive amounts of blood from one I truely loved.

Taruto pulled out his click-clacks, they were physically..._similar_, but completely different. They were, instead of red and childish as my memories provided me with, they were now silver, made out of a metallic alien substance of some sort...with red designs running through the middles of them. Small spikes were provided on either side of them to ensure pain from the ones they drew near. Taruto quickly revved them up his fingers, aiming towards Yubin's middle, in the stomach area. Oh god...Taruto, wouldn't try and kill him...would he? I would expect such measures from Yubin, but Taruto? The one who would scream out about cooties, and pout when he didn't get his way? No...he wouldn't...never...killing...it was never even expected from him, and I was sure he would never go to those lengths, but now, I couldn't tell if he would try or not...

Why am I so worried about Yubin? He can take care of himself! He is...a warrior...Xián zhì Kenpou lǐngdǎo rén, so he can obviously take whatever Taruto has in store for him...he's one of the best fighters on the planet, just above _me_. And I could take Taruto, I could match him equally, and possibly beat him...then...couldn't Yubin kill him more easily then I?

Taruto got ready to throw his weapon straight at full force, his eyes filled with fury, his movements course and rough. I lost control over my body, and ran down the aisle as fast as I could, faster than most anybody ever could, and I stopped in front of Taruto. I furiously moved my arms out wide, in a protective stance in between them, covering Yubin's body with my own. If anymore violence was to occour today, surely, it would be directed to me and nobody else. I would not take responsibility for the arrogance of others, rather, I would stop it. Whether it would have to be forcefully of defensive, I had yet to know, but for now, I just stood between them, and kept the violence from spreading. Heck, in a room full of trained monks, warriors, and alien army members, anger could come quickly, and fighting without reason could break out faster than a heartbeat. My mouth spoke without warning, my senses cleared and I became observant to every move, every breath the two of them made.

"Taruto...you stay away from him..." I spoke up as I stared him directly in the eye. His face showed confusion, then settled down to one with a loss of words. I could Yubin's pride and ego spread through his aura almost immediately, and so I turned to face him.

"And you, Yubin! You can not and _will not_ harm him. He has done nothing to you! And if you are to touch a single hair on his head I will make today the day you wished not to have been born..." Yubin's pride rolled back to him as quickly as it had been pushed out, his aura became negative and confused, like Taruto's had.

I knew I must have looked a mess, I could see some strands of my hair falling out of pllace, my eyes I could tell, were full of anger, and my posture was like a wildcat on it's hind legs, somehow ready to pounce at the first moving organism it saw. Things stayed this way for a few minutes, but to me, it felt like hours, before my father calmly walked towards us, his shoes clacked against the floor as he moved slowely towars the beggining of the isle where we all stood motionless.

"Bu-Ling, Qǐng kàobiān zhàn"** (Pudding, please stand aside) **

"Dàn fùqīn, wǒ-" **(but father, I-) **

"Zhè shì mìnglìng, bùshì jiànyì" **(that is a command, not a request)**

I grit my teeth in frustration before moving from inbetween the two of them, making room for my father to take my spot on the floor. I knew Yubin had known exactly what my father had said to me, but Taruto had no idea. Taruto also didn't know that when my father began to speak in chinese, it meant that he was firm, and meant buisness. Yubin knew this, and his brow creased in attentiveness, ready for anything to be thrown his way.

"I would like to speak to you, young man." He said, as he put his hand on Taruto's shoulder.

**OH MY GOSH! IT'S BEEN A MONTH ALREADY? :O  
>I'm soooo sorry peoples! It's been forever since I got back to writing! How was your holiday? Comeon, you can tell me! :) In fact... IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW TELL ME THE FUNNIEST THING THATS HAPPENED DURING YOUR HOLIDAYS :) Mine is that I was making thanksgiving turkey with my mom and it caught on fire in the oven, so we were just screaming and running around not knowing whether or not to open the oven doors XD it was sooo funny! Tell me your funny holiday stories from this year! Any holiday, if it was THIS YEAR. :P I can even be from like, decorating from a holiday! I just wanna get to know you guys a little better! :) <strong>

**Okay, so moving onto the reviews from last chappieeee! 33 33 **

**Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf: *high fives the highfive guy* yeah! You were correct! *little ding ding ding sound goes off* Congradulations! You have won this virtual muffin! *hands you the virtual muffin* You rock! Be sure to leave a review with your character! I need a few more for the story, so please send them in soon! :)**

**MintCookieMonsterr: yeah, nobody ever reads the author notes XD omg, im sorry it took so long to get the chappii up! I hope that you and Arata don't hate me! DX gomen ne! Thanks for reviewing! You are totally awesome! **

**CelticLily: lol! Thanks for pointing that out! I laughed so hard when I read your review! *giggles* ears... X) My ears flow down my face too :P XD I LOVE YOU. lol that comment was sooo funny, you are too cool! **

**DamonandFluffy: Thank you verry berry much hunniii! 33 33 That's really nice to say! You just made my day! :) **

**So review you SEXHAY peoples! I love you my duckies! **

***giggles* duckies... Please send in your characters, I need just a few more. Preferably boys (i need 3), but I do need two girls! So review! bye bye my duckiesss! **


	4. 公告

**Well, It's been awhile, hasn't it? Just letting you all know that I am NOT giving up on this story until it is completely finished. Thank you to HopStepJumpUp and Ember Ardent Flame for sending in more OCs last chapter. I'll be sure to use them soon. I think that I have all the OC's that I need, so please don't send in any more, unless you're alright with them just being a very small background character who shows up for like, 1 chapter XD**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter:<em>

_I grit my teeth in frustration before moving from inbetween the two of them, making room for my father to take my spot on the floor. I knew Yubin had known exactly what my father had said to me, but Taruto had no idea. Taruto also didn't know that when my father began to speak in chinese, it meant that he was firm, and meant buisness. Yubin knew this, and his brow creased in attentiveness, ready for anything to be thrown his way._

_"I would like to speak to you, young man." He said, as he put his hand on Taruto's shoulder._

To say Yubin looked shocked would be an understatement. He was absolutely abashed, but he held in and stayed in his place, never actually speaking up against my father. As quickly as the expression came onto his face was as quickly as it disappeared and replaced with one of anger and hatred. I looked back to my father and Taruto and tried to forget about Yubin for the moment.

Taruto gaped up at my father, unsure of what to say. My father's hand rested on his back and he gently ushered Taruto towards the doors, away from the crowds of peopleand into the hall, before the great doors closed shut and the two were out of my sight. I looked over to the audience of family and friends, confusion and questioning expressions running through their faces, who could blame them? Even I didn't truly understand what just happened, and I was a part of it.

"Pudding... are you alright?"

I turned around to see Arata behind me, his hand placed on my shoulder. Hmm... funny, I didn't even feel him put it there.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Really, I am."

Arata must not have believed me, he was staring intently at my skin, looking for any marks or bruises. After a few more seconds of his constant staring at me, he finally moved away, satisfied that I was telling the truth and wasn't hurt. His hands fell from my arms before they moved over to grab Yubin. Arata pulled Yubin over to him and with a look of pure anger on his face, he lost it.

"What the hell was that, man?" He shouted, "I come here, ready to give you a second chance, to actually try to see the good in you, but instead I see you ruining my cousin's wedding by running off to beat up some kid?"

Arata pulled Yubin down so they were eye-level before forming a fist with one hand and holding Yubin with the other.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ruin your face right now!"

I quickly grabbed Arata's fist and held it back.

"Arata, please, stop it! Just- just let it go, okay? Everybody is fine."

I could feel Arata's fist begin to relax and he reluctantly let go of Yubin. His hand fell to his side and I saw them clench and unclench over and over again. I knew Arata didn't really like Yubin, never had actually. Arata always told me to stay away from him or his "boring disease" would rub off on me, and we would prank him and joke around and call him a freakshow when we were younger. When Yubin had brought word back to China that he had won our duel and was my fiancé, Arata's father called to tell me that Arata went haywire. He broke everything in his room, and ran off to go fight Yubin. He was stopped outside the gates of our Temple by our fathers and some of the elders, and was told to either back down or he be taken down by force.

I remember being really shocked when Arata's father told me about that. It didn't even seem possible. Arata always was so happy and carefree. He was trained to be a warrior and martial arts master just like me, but he never really took it that seriously. He was always too busy having fun while training. To hear that he became that furious was a real surprise. It didn't make anymore sense when he suddenly called me from Beijing that night seeming as happy as he usually did. He joked with me on the phone, but tried to avoid all conversation about Yubin. He seemed just as happy and sophisticated as he usually did. It was hard to believe that just a few hours before he was made into a ticking time bomb.

Arata's head hung low, and he stared down at the floor. His short blonde hair fell down and covered his eyes as he let out a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you just screwed up. It means that Bu-Ling doesn't have to marry a pedo-jerk like you right now and it means that I don't have to pretend to like you anymore."

Arata walked off, and stopped infront of the two older aliens.

"I don't know who you are, or why you look so weird, but thanks for showing up and keeping that pedophilic monster busy enough to forget his wedding" and with that, Arata went back to Ichigo's side.

Ichigo was staring straight at the two aliens. Well, the green haired one, Kisshu, to be exact. Lettuce was doing the same thing, but when Pai looked to her, she blushed furiously and bent her head down to escape his gaze.

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. It was all just...still. Like a photograph. Something you can look at and tell that everything should be fun and free-flowing, but everybody is frozen in time. Kisshu cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Umm... can't help but feel like I've been thrown into some drama series on T.V."

Everybody turned to him and stared intently, probably at his ears. And clothes. And eyes. And- well... everything else. Kisshu was an alien. And to humans... aliens looked like freaks I guess.

Pai smacked Kisshu in the back of the head, muttering a small "Keep quiet, dimwit." and Kisshu muttered a quick "OW!" What was that for?" While rubbing his head.

Kisshu got over it quickly when he saw Ichigo and he ran over and practically jumped at her, sweeping her into his arms and lifting her up into the air.

"Koneko-chan! It's been awhile! I missed you so much!" He hugged her close and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Kisshu holding Ichigo tightly against him, rubbing his cheek against hers while Ichigo shouted and struggled to pull away.

"Kisshu! What the hell are you doing here? GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed.

That did it. I burst out laughing. This was the best part of the whole day. Lettuce began to laugh as well, followed by the whole crowd of people. They didn't really know what was going on, but the laughter just seemed contagious. Heck, even Pai cracked a small smile.

While everybody was laughing, the large doors opened and my father came back in with Taruto. He looked around at the large waves of laughing guests and the red haired girl trying to wiggle out of the grasp of a strange man before clearing his throught and letting out a big booming voice.

"Please, settle down everybody. I have a great announcement to share with you all."

The room hushed immediately. And Ichigo froze in Kisshu's arms, staring intently at my father. I looked over to them and crossed my fingers behind my back. All eyes in the room were now on him.

"My daughter will not be getting married today. We apoligize for any inconvienience to you, and we hope that for all of you who have traveled from near and afar to see the ceremonial binding of Bu-Ling and Yubin will forgive us for the cancellation."

My eyes lit up and I could feel a wave of happiness and relief wash over me. Yubin's jaw dropped and he stood there shocked to the point he couldn't move, disappointment written all over his features. Arata jumped up in the air shouting celebratory words in chinese, before his father gave him 'the look' and he stopped and stood still, with happiness still evident on his face. The guests' eyes darted around, and everybody was talking, trying to make sense of what could've happened in that back room to make my father change his mind.

Eventually the voices died down and the people around the room grew anxious to know what would come next, even me. But father did not speak, he had nothing more to say. That was one of the things about my father. He spoke only when necessary, and he would not repeat his words. He didn't like insessive chaterring and usually stayed quiet. All voices came to an end, and nobody really knew what to do next.

Kisshu spoke up and everybody turned towards him.

"umm... Do we still get to eat the cake? Cause I really only came out for the cake..."

And we all started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow... over 2,000 words, this is quite alot for me...<strong>

**Well, I tried to give you a large chapter after leaving you guys for so long. Sorry about all that. I'm in this IB school now and things are just getting harder on me. But I promise not to give up! I'll have chapter 5 up soon! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Do you like Arata? He was an OC submitted by MintCookieMonsterr and I can't help but feel like I made him a little too OOC... He won't really be showing up again for a while... I believe he has a small mention in next chapter and won't show up again until chapter 9 or 10. The other OC's (there were 3 others sent in) won't be shown for a while as well. Sorry! **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! I promise to have next chapter up MUCH sooner. **

**REPLYS!~ **

**MintCookieMonsterr- LOL I LOVE YOUR FUNNY MOMENT! Sorry your dress was ruined though... :( And it's alright, I don't think I'll be needing anymore OC's. But I LOVE Arata! And I'm sorry if I made him seem a little strange this chapter :( Thanks for always reviewing and I hope you still like this story even if it's been so long :) **

**SailorDarkMoon765- Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! **

**CelticLily- Pigeons? Evil? Oh my goodness... maybe you should sacrifice somebody to them and then the pigeon gods will be happy and leave you alone? If you have a brother, I suggest using him as the sacrifice, they aren't missed as much XD **

** HopStepJumpUp- Thank you for the review and for the OC! I'll be sure that he and Mint will have some 'together moments' in the story :) I might mention him next chapter, but other than that he might not show up for a lil' bit. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**princess25599 (Guest)- thanks for reviewing! It means alot! I hoped you enjoyed! :D **

**Animelover4798- I'm sorry I took sooo long! Please don't be mad at me! I've just been going through alot with the whole changing schools and moving and such. I promise to update soooo much sooner next time! **

**Homurapop22156- lol! Love the funny holiday story! That's so funny! Sorry for the late update! **

**animeartist123- oh thank you so much! I guess that means you haven't forgotten it then, right? XD **

**Ember Ardent Flame- Thanks for submitting my first female OC! It means alot! She will be in the story alil' earlier then some of the others. Hope you haven't forgotten this story! Thanks again for the lovely OC and the review! **

**death angel shadw cat- thank you very much, doll~ I am so glad you enjoy this! :) **

**Don't forget to review my duckies 33 33 You know that you want to... What? You don't? Fine then... I guess I will bribe you. Anybody who reviews gets some virtual cupcakes! And they can pet my virtual puppy! *large scary dog begins growling in the corner* HIS NAME IS CUDDLES! His name is cuddles cuz he just loves to knock people over and be close to them... I don't really know what he does with them though... but it much be good because everybody screams with excitement when he knocks them over :) So review duckies and you get time with some cupcakes and Cuddles the cute puppy! 33 33 33 33 **

**BII!**


	5. 幕後

**Hey guys! So glad that you still like the story! This actually won't even be a chapter. Just a little filler on what happened during Taruto and Mr. Fong's conversation. Next chapter I PROMISE will be a real chapter and It'll be longer too :) Just to let you know, I'll still be responding to all of your reviews in this chapter, so if you reviewed last time, look forward to that :) I know I should wait another few days before uploading this, but I couldn't wait... It is so tempting to write this... XD **

**Another thing, I would really like to know how to change the image for the story, because the image is just my profile picture, and I want it to be of Pudding and Taruto instead. Does anybody know how to change that? Please help? **

**Ah well, on with the filler! **

* * *

><p><em>Taruto gaped up at my father, unsure of what to say. My father's hand rested on his back and he gently ushered Taruto towards the doors, away from the crowds of peopleand into the hall, before the great doors closed shut and the two were out of my sight. I looked over to the audience of family and friends, confusion and questioning expressions running through their faces, who could blame them? Even I didn't truly understand what just happened, and I was a part of it.<em>

TARUTO'S POV

The old guy...erm... I mean, Pudding's dad, pushed me through the doors, leaving everybody in the sanctuary behind. He made sure the large doors shut before speaking to me.

"Young man...may I have the honor of learning your name?" He asked me.

"Umm...it's Taruto, sir... Ikisatashi Taruto."

"Well then, Ikisatashi-kun-"

"Just Taruto," I interrupted "Nobody ever calls me Ikisatashi. It makes me feel old..."

"Well then, Taruto, may I ask why it is that you and your friends have interrupted my daughter's wedding, without even having an invitation?"

I couldn't help but flinch when Pudding's dad mentioned the word 'wedding.'

"Err... my brothers and I... We came because... because I... umm... We- we're old friends of Pudding and I really wanted to be there for her wedding." I lied. Pudding's dad looked at me quizzically. I must not have been very convincing, heck, even I wouldn't believe me.

"So, then if you only wanted to see the wedding, what was the reason for you stopping the ceremony?"

Crap. How do I get out of this one? Taruto you idiot! Why did you let this conversation lead up to this! I couldn't say it to him. I can't tell him the truth! It wouldn't help anybody if I told him I was an alien who lo- lo... lov... oh gosh, I can't even admit it in my head! Yet alone say it to her father!

As my brain racked around for an answer to the question, (without including any confessions) I couldn't help but remember how we had decided to come and stop Pudding and Yubin from getting married.

* * *

><p><em>"Taruto! Get back here!"<em>

_"KISSHU! LEAVE ME ALONE! Save me, Pai!"_

_Kisshu was chasing me down the halls with dragon swords in his hands. I kept flying faster and faster, but it seemed that Kisshu would catch up to me quickly. He was always way faster than me. As he came closer and closer I started to panic and my flying became imprudent and ungainly. My turns became sharper and my concentration went solely on getting away from the angry Cyniclon man pursuing me. With all my attention focused on getting away, my jagged turns began making my arms and legs hit random objects and the walls. Kisshu drew nearer and now I was actually seriously thinking of surrendering and giving _it_ back. My thoughts of surrender stopped abrubtly when a large force came down on my head, sending me spiraling down to the floor. I tumbled and twisted on the ground trying to stop myself from rolling. Before I could even attempt to stand up, the blunt end of Kisshu's sai came back down and hit me in the chest knocking me down flat on the cold, hard floor. _

_"Taruto! Give it back you little brat!" Kisshu shouted into the shell of my ear. _

_"Stop! Get off of me! Kisshu, QUIT IT!" I shouted back as he bagan to punch me over and over._

_"Give it, Taruto!" _

_I shouted in defeat. _

_"Fine! Take it, you perverted old freak! See if I care! Why the hell would ANYBODY ever want this nasty thing?" I said back to him as dignantly and angrily as I could, pulling out the earth contraption from my back pocket and throwing it to the corner with all the strength I could muster. _

_Kisshu jumped off of me quickly and hurried to the object on the floor, picking it up roughly and then pressing it against his nose, taking a few long moments to inhale the scent before holding it against his chest and hugging it tightly. It was a little disturbing to be honest... it was pink and covered in little hearts and strawberries. It had red lace trimming the edges of it, and was extremely soft... it was something I was sure only_ _Kisshu would be demented enough to enjoy and idiotic enough to steal. _

_It was one of Ichigo's bras. _

_Kisshu treasured that bra. He would sleep with it when he had nightmares, he would talk to it when he got lonely, he would even take it on a date every once in a while. In his closet was a shrine to Ichigo. It was pink and girly, it had little belongings of Ichigo (such as an old comb or some shampoo he took from her shower. Heck, he even had a used tampon of hers...) And it was COVERED in pictures of her. And in the center of that shrine, with lights fixed on it and put into a a stand surrounded by a glass case was noneother than- you guessed it. That damn bra. _

_I'd just gotten so sick of hearing about "Ichigo this- and Ichigo that" I figured if I got rid of his favore Ichigo possession, he would kinda just dial down the obsession, but no. He found me and tried to freaking kill me. I got up and looked to Kisshu, still hugging and kissing the bra before moving out of the room to see what Pai was doing. _

_Pai was sitting and looking at a message on his computer and frowning slightly in concentration. _

_"What is it?" I asked. "You look like you're REALLY thinking hard about something, which is pretty rare, because you know so much, you hardly ever even need to think of answers...what's got you stumped?" _

_He looked up to me before speaking with his same boring monotone. "I've gotten word from the mew's leader for the first time since we've left Earth."_

_I couldn't believe it, my mouth hung wide open. _

_"The old hag contacted you? Why?" _

_He shook his head lightly before continuing. "Not Mew Ichigo. She didn't contact me. The REAL leader, Ryou Shirogane contacted me. He's left me quite an intriguing invitation..." he said before pointing towards the screen, beckoning for me to read the message. _

_What I saw before me caused my breath to hitch and my eyes to widen in shock. I could tell my hands began to shake lightly, and the room suddenly seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. _

_Blondie had sent a photocopy of an invitation to the wedding ceremony of Ron Yubin and Bu-Ling Huang._

* * *

><p>And that was the story. We came down to Earth immediately. I really didn't know why Kisshu insisted that we come down here to stop the ceremony, but when I came to my senses I was glad he did. I really didn't understand my feelings too well, but I did know that I didn't want Pudding marrying a freak like Yubin! I looked back up into Master Fong's waiting eyes. His unblinking stare was starting to freak me out a bit. I sighed lightly and looked down at my feet, watching them shuffle around on the carpet as I thought of what to say. Taking in a deep breath, I found my courage and looked up into the man's eyes.<p>

"I- I am in love with your daughter, sir."

He seemed shocked. So was I. I couldn't believe I just said it. I looked away from his hard gaze at me nervously. What would he say now? Would he beat me up and tell me to leave Pudding alone forever? Would he tie me up and go back to continue the ceremony? Would he kill me and never give me a chance to speak to his daughter- or anybody else for that matter- ever again? I was suprised when he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled lightly at me.

" If you truly love my daughter, you must be able to get her to love you as well. I will give you three months to get her to announce to me her love for you. If you can manage to get her to do that, I will allow for you to be together, and the wedding will be called off. Pudding can even have her spot back as my sole apprentice and continue her training with me. But if that does not happen, mark my words little boy, I will have Bu-Ling married to Ron Yubin and you won't ever see her again."

I smiled lightly at him.

"Do not get so confident with yourself so quickly, young one. My daughter may not love her betrothed, and she may even love you, but good luck with getting her to admit it, especially to_ me._ She's very hostile with sharing her feelings much anymore. And she won't hesitate to do whatever she believes I want her to do. She knows that I want her to marry to Yubin, and so her mind and soul are set on that. She does anything she believes I want for her to do, and she doesn't take my requests lightly. She follows through with my demands very prestigiously. She does anything I ask her, including marrying someone that she hardly knows. She won't easily let her heart take her mind away from my requests. She will remain loyal to me, which means that she will remain loyal to Yubin. If you really think that you can break that mindset, to get her to go against me and demand she not marry who I chose for her, then you are truly worthy of being with my daughter."

I gulped lightly. I didn't think of it like _that. _I guess Pudding really does do whatever her dad tells her to. And if he told her to marry Yubin, would she go against that and agree to be with me instead?

Master Fong interrupted my thoughts. "Also, there will be no telling Bu-Ling of this agreement. You must get her to love you on your own accord. If that rule is broken, I will see to it that Pudding marry Ron by the next morning and she be forbidden from seeing you again."

I nodded lightly and Puddings father put his arm against my shoulder once again and led me to the door.

"And now, Taruto, I have a wedding to postpone."

The bellowing from the main hall echoed lightly off the walls in our seperate room, the light poured in from the colored stainglass windows and streaked the room in a kaleidoscope of fathomless colors while our shadows creeped against the floor growing longer and longer as the sun ouside began to dull.

And together we walked through the large church doors into what would be the beggining of the most difficult and arduous three months of my life.

**Wow! 33 reviews in just 4 chapters? Keep 'em coming guys! They were actually what caused me to want to update this so fast. I like to get reviews. The more I get the faster I feel like I need to write. ^_^ Here's a little info on the chapter if you are confused with Pudding's name changing all the time. My friend pointed this out to me so I thought that I might explain it to you so you understand better. So here goes! :D **

**Pudding's birth name is Bu-Ling Huang (Bu-Ling is Chinese for "Pudding") The japanese pronounciation of her name is Purin Fon (Purin also meaning "Pudding" in Japanese) And Pudding's japanese name translated to english is Pudding Fong. Confusing, right? I use mostly the japanese to english translated version of her name, because that's what's usually used in fansubs of the anime, so I thought that would be easier for you guys to understand. I use Bu-Ling only when she is being spoken to or about in Chinese, or possibly being addressed by a family memeber or Chinese friend. You won't hear it that often. I doubt that I will really use the chinese to japanese translated version of her name at all. **

**Also, I'll address the martial arts family thing going on here. Pudding comes from a long line of train Chinese fighting style warriors. She comes from decent of the warriors who would fight for the lives in the villages of China against their enemies when the Chinese armies would fail. I beleive these battles could last for days and were around the years of 367-450 or so. Even though the wars stopped and the warriors were no longer needed, the fighting style would still be passed down through the family. The type of martial arts that the Huang family is known for is the "Kenji Kenpou" (If I'm remembering correctly) which is a powerful fighting style the warriors in the family used many centuries before in battles. It is forced to be learned by the children of the family, and is to be passed down generation to generation. This is why Pudding and Arata are warriors of this fighting style, and why they take their parents words so literally and follow through everything they are told. Pudding's father is a master at this fighting style, so that means he is one of the highest and most repected people in the family. The elders (as I mentioned in an earlier chapter) are simply the older warriors and masters, who give guidance and don't really do much any more. But they are respected more than anybody else in the family, and are who you would go to for wisdom or help. **

**So I think that's about all? Anymore questions? Anything else confuse you guys? I'll be happy to answer questions. ^.^ **

**So on with replying to the reviews...**

**animeartist123- thank you! I'm glad you like Arata, but he's not mine, he belongs solely to MintCookieMonsterr :) And thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter! **

**spiceypepper- yes! CUPCAKES! Bask in the glory :) I'm glad you like Cuddles :D I'm sure he likes you too! *Cuddles begins growling but then stops and licks your face* teehee, we all love Cuddles! :D Thank you for liking my story! I hope you enjoy this little filler thingie! **

**Torako88- Thank you, dollface 3333 I finally got around to updating. Sorry this took so long, I'm on vacation till the end of the week! **

**flowergirl/guest?- your reviews were confusing... was I supposed to ignore the first one or the second one? XD either way, they were both nice and i thank you very much. I'm glad to have awesome people like you enjoy this story! **

**Soccer-Geek- Yes, Pudding doesn't have to marry that pedobear, Yubin XD Hope this filled you in on what Pudding's dad and Taruto talked about! Ya know what? Since you're the ONLY person who seemed to ask about what happened between Taruto and Pudding's Dad, this filler/chapter thingie can be dedicated to you! YES! THIS FILLER WAS DEDICATED TO YOU! YOU'RE PRIZE IS... *drumroll* THIS BOTTLE OF PEPSI! *hands you a bottle of Pepsi* I know, I know, I just made your dreams come true... enjoy, darling :D 333**

**MewBlueberryLovesKisshu- Awww! Thank you, doll :) I'm glad you like this story, to be completely honest, I'm a big fan of your story, "he's my tarutaru" but i'm really sorry i never reviewed, I really only read fanfics on my ipod, and i'm too lazy to ever log in XD I meant to get around to it, but I guess I kept forgetting XD lol you know what? As soon as I finish posting this, I'll finally get around to reviewing that story :D **

**Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow- Thank you, hunii! I'll update soon! 3333 Hope you enjoyed this! **

**MomoPeachFlower- I don't mind the long comment! In fact, I LOVE IT! I love when people leave really detailed reviews especially with their favorite parts :) It made me really glad to read that, hun :D And I'm glad your okay with the whole moving thing and late updating :) Also, Cuddles is wonderful. He destroys all my old posters of Hannah Montana. So I really love him for doing me that favor 33**

**CelticLily- Evil pigeon minions! Sounds fun! :D Are they still trying to get you? :O If they are, I can always go all secret-agent-ninja-asassin and kick their feathery little rumps for ya ;) Well, glad you enjoyed :D Cuddles is too! *Cuddles runs towards you barking and I grab his collar and hold him back* Not now, Cuddles. We can all play later! Right now, I'm replying to reviewers! **

**the real pudding- thank you, pudding :D Kisshu really does love cake. And Ichigo... hehe XD ENJOY THE CHAPII! **

**Well thank you all reviewers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave me reviews, duckies so that I update more quickly! Love you all very much! Bai bai, duckies! 33333**


	6. 前台

**Hello duckies and dolls! And welcome back to another chapter of... *drumrolls* ...MY SCREWED UP WEDDING! I really wanna thank MomoPeachFlower for sending me instructions on how to change the image for the story because I was too stupid to figure it out by myself XD Do you guys like the new image? Once again, thank you MomoPeachFlower, and thank you to all my reviewers! I have over 50 reviews in only 5 chapters! It made me so happy to see that! Do you think we might be able to reach 60 this chapter? Well, enough of me and my stupid rambling that you probably aren't even reading, let's get to the story X) **

_Last Chapter:_

_"My daughter will not be getting married today. We apoligize for any inconvienience to you, and we hope that for all of you who have traveled from near and afar to see the ceremonial binding of Bu-Ling and Yubin will forgive us for the cancellation."_

_My eyes lit up and I could feel a wave of happiness and relief wash over me. Yubin's jaw dropped and he stood there shocked to the point he couldn't move, disappointment written all over his features. Arata jumped up in the air shouting celebratory words in chinese, before his father gave him 'the look' and he stopped and stood still, with happiness still evident on his face. The guests' eyes darted around, and everybody was talking, trying to make sense of what could've happened in that back room to make my father change his mind._

PUDDING'S POV:

Despite the wedding being cancelled, I decided to have the reception anyway. At least now there was something happy to celebrate, and there was no way that I was going to invite all these people for nothing and then have them leave without even having a fun time. That just wouldn't be fair to anybody. Besides, I spent all the money on the stupid afterparty, I'll be damned if I don't use it.

Purple and pink lights from the ceiling illuminated the room while while lights in the ceiling above the large dancefloor shone down on the now pinkish looking tile, making it seem like shattered glass lit up the dancing space. Circular tables with white tablecloth, purple orchids, lace fringes, silk napkins, and white leather seats surrounded the dancefloor, showing off their detail and beauty from the reflecting pink light. A crystal chandeleir hung elegantly from overhead and crystal glass shards hung around it all over the room, to further show the chandeleir's beauty. See-through curtains were draped above each corner of the room, as well as above the stage where we had a live orchestra. (and later on in the night, a DJ, because really, if the whole reception was classical music, most of the guests would fall asleep.) On the other side of the room, opposite of the stage was a stand of little tiny fancy gourmet desserts like french macaroons, tiramisu, and lemon sourbet, all surrounding the main dessert, the wedding cake. A humungous 8 tier cake with golden and purple frosting designs on each of the ribbons of the tier. Groups of lilac flowers surrounded the cake and some tiers even had little designs and edible pearls. At the very top was a large golden trophy-like ball of chocolate. It really was gorgeous. But, it wasn't really _me._ **(A.N.- I'll put links to photos of the wedding and the cake on my profile) **

I sat in my queen's seat at the center of the table of honor, a long 14 person table which only the closest friends and family of the bride and groom could sit. Yubin left before the party could begin, so the large king's chair next to me remained empty. Heh, I'm cool with that. It wouldn't be nearly as happy as it is if Ron Yubin decided to stay.

I listened to the classical music play from the orchestra onstage as we were excused to the buffet to get our plates to eat. I grabbed just a tiny bit of everything and set it on my plate, not really paying attention to what I was getting. I was too busy wondering what happened with my father earlier. Why had he stopped the wedding? I could sense Ichigo's eyes lingering on me nervously, but I wasn't aware that she had pulled things off of my plate as we walked down the buffet line. When she saw me pick up things I hate to set on my plate, she would quickly but silently pick it back up and set it back down in the buffet line. It took me a few minutes before I came out of my daze and saw her repeatedly doing this.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Ichigo-oneechan. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing." I apoligized.

She looked me in the eyes before giving me one of her signature smiles with her head tilted slightly and her eyes closed sweetly. I blushed slightly from the embarassment of having everybody see me just picking up everything on the table and needing my friend to pick things off for me.

"Pudding, maybe you should just stop thinking about it and have fun! Don't question what happened today, instead, why don't you make the best of it?" Ichigo said to me before winking and pointing towards our table, where everybody from the mew project days were seated with their food, laughing and talking.

I smiled lightly up at her and let her advice fill every corner of my mind. Yes, surely I can't ruin such a fun night by being all gloomy and ditzy. I'll forget everything that happed today! It never happened. Nope, never happened at all. I sat down in my seat at the table of honor looking at all my friends, being sure to carefully take in the happy looks on their faces. Mint's smile seemed to sparkle as Zakuro told a story about certain people she met in her modeling agency. Lettuce was paying close attention with a small smile tugging at her mouth, while Ichigo stiffened to keep her giggles down. Keiichiro listened intently as Zakuro continued the story, and Ryou had a hand on his head, a large smile easily seen on on his face.

"So then, after I help wash the peanut butter and feathers out of her hair she decided to-" *cling cling cling!*

Zakuro's story was cut off as a high pitched clanking sound came from the stage. The orchestra had stopped playing and everybody was looking closely at Arata, who now was at the center of the stage, softly hitting his wine glass with a butterknife allowing the sound to enter through to the microphone and echo throughout the room.

"ah-ahem," Arata coughed to make sure he had everybody's attention, "As the best man, I was supposed to say my speech that I worked for days on right about now, but due to the change in plans, and the fact that I still have to come up here and say something, I guess I'll just wing it. Earlier, I had a speech memorised about how I grew up with Bu-Ling, and that she is like a sister to me. How I trust Yubin to treat her right and they will live a wonderful life together. But, since that doesn't seem to be happening today, I would just like to say that, Bu-Ling-" He motioned to me before continuing, "Enjoy the party. You better be happy you're single now, I know I sure as hell am. Now, we truly have something to celebrate, people! Bu-Ling's independance!"

Arata held his wine glass in the air, preparing for a toast.

"I propose a toast... to Bu-Ling's independance. May she spend the rest of her free life happily and to the fullest."

Everybody in the room lifted their glass, me included, and the clanks began being heard around the room. Everybody at our table softly pushed their glasses together and we began to drink the sweet alcoholic liquid.

* * *

><p>As soon as people began to finish their meal, the dessert table was opened and the orchestra left, allowing space for the DJ to come in and set up his things. Some people went to satisfy their sweet tooth while others went off to the dancefloor to dance to the upbeat rhythmic music. Ichigo giddily dragged a slightly tipsy Mint to the desserts table and Zakuro and Keiichiro went to show off what they could do on the dancefloor. Lettuce and I sat behind to watch the dancers and Ryou went off to mingle with the other guests. I drank quietly from my glass, not caring if I got tipsy or drunk tonight. Lettuce's gaze strayed from the crowd of swaying dancers to my side and she lifted her arm out to tap me on the shoulder.<p>

"Ah, Pudding-san. Did you really plan this all yourself? It really is a lovely party."

"Yeah, I planned it all. Thanks, Lettuce. I honestly didn't think much of it."

"Really? It's so wonderful. Really fun and free spirited, isn't it? Maybe you could help me with my party if I ever...ah-...uhh..."

She blushed fervantly and ducked her head down, forcing herself to look at her knees. I gazed at her amusedly. I guess I'll tease her a little more about this... I could feel myself begin to smirk evilly.

"If you ever _what, _Lettuce?" I snickered darkly, pushing myself over towards her to push my face near hers. "If you ever... get married?"

Her blush grew darker, and red enough to challenge Ichigo's hair. Her hands fumbled a bit, and her breathing hitched. She obviously wasn't expecting me to be smart enough to figure _that _out. It was kind of funny actually.

"Oh! I see! So Lettuce-oneechan wants to get married, does she?" I giggled slightly at her reaction.

She moved about frantically, all the while stuttering out inaudible phrases like, "n-no! I don't! I- I really, really don't! W-well, I do, but I mean, you... Ahh... I umm! Y-you see I...! Ano... Eto..."

I took another sip of wine and then smiled up at her. "It's okay, Lettuce. It's not bad to want to be married someday."

I put my hand on her shoulder in the most comforting way I could and stood up to walk away. I made it only a few short steps before I turned around and faced her again.

"And yes. I'll plan your reception too." I smiled before I lifted my dress and skipped out to the dancefloor, losing myself in the music for about 20 minutes before the announcement was made that it was time to cut the cake.

I turned to walk towards the dessert table to help cut and hand out cake, but I was stopped when I saw into his eyes. Those soft caramel eyes stared into mine, and I felt myself slipping, getting lost in them. I shook my head slightly to shake the feeling.

"Uhmmm...Taruto...hi..." I stuttered.

His eyes seemed to light up when I spoke to him and he opened his mouth to reply back, but not a sound made it through quickly enough, before Kisshu pushed past me and threw Taruto out of the way, running up towards the cake, screaming as he ran, "CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKEEEEEEE!"

Taruto picked himself off the ground, rubbing his head slightly before speaking.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let Kisshu drink so much of the human's alcohol..."

I burst out laughing and ran off towards the cake, knowing that Taruto would follow. I relished in the sounds of each joyous laughter of the guests, the music loudly playing in the background, and the unhappy shouts from Ichigo, as Kisshu grabbed her again and began nibbling on her ear, drunk to the point that he thought Ichigo was cake.

Yes. This really did turn out to be a good day after all.

**Sorry for the long update, duckies! I actually finished this a while ago, but my laptop got a virus on it, so I had to take care of that before I could really post anything. I'll post the pictures of Pudding's party and the cake on my profile, so if you want, make sure to look out for that. Also, I'm also putting the link to a petition for fanifiction to keep the thousands of stories they are about to delete. Fanfiction wants to get rid of thousands and thousands and even more thousands of stories, simply because of song lyrics, sexual situations, violence, language, and the list goes on and on. How are we to be able to "Unleash our imagination" if we must be restricted from writing about what we truly feel? We need to fight to keep out fics on the site! So please, if you have time, go to my profile and click on the link to the petition! I wanted to include the lyrics to some fun songs in this chapter, but then I'm afraid that my story would be deleted, because then it would count as a songfic. All the links are at the bottom of my profile. **

**Also, don't be surprised that a 14 year old Pudding and 17 year old Mint, Ichigo and Lettuce are drinking too. I read somewhere that China doesn't have an age restriction for drinking, so don't freak out, okay?**

**Well, aside from that... let's move on, shall we? I'll get to the reviews now! **

**MomoPeachFlower- Thankuu so much for the review! And don't worry, Arata isn't going anywhere ;) he may not be with us for a little while, but he's certainly going to be hanging around :) **

**CelticLily- hehe, Cuddles is wonderful, ne? Well, thanks for the review! And... what is a pirate duck? Oh dear... now I'm frightened...**

**animeartist123- d'awww... thanx so much, dolly~ i hope you enjoyed the chapter :) **

**Soccer-Geek- you are so fun! *pulls out pom poms with you* GO TART! GO TART! GOOOOOOO TART! And I hope you enjoyed the pepsi, hun ^.^ you've earned it :) **

**MewBlueberryLuvsKisshu- yep, so are you happy with what and Taruto decided on? yes? no? maybe so? XD but don't tell Pudding what they said! You have to promise not to tell her! PINKY SWEAR! NOW! We have to keep this a secret! We can't let her find out and then her dad'll make her marry that shkuzwad, Yubin O_O **

**Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow- Yes, Kisshu has Ichigo's tampons XD I'm thinking about adding a chapter towards the end where they go to the alien's planet and Ichigo finds Kisshu's "shrine" lol what do you think she'd say? XD**

**AnimeLuvGretchen- aww thank you doll~ And i'll check out your story :) ... if you have an account... you know, it helps to login when you leave a comment asking somebody to read your story... I don't know how to find you now... ^.^ hehe... but login so that i can find your profile, ne? And then i'll read your story! :D **

**spiceypepper- awwww! *huggles you right back* yay! somebody actually read the histories and stuff! I thought i was rambling to myself there XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter! but no need to call me starfirewinx, too formal, hun! Just call me Star! :D**

**MintCookieMonsterr- yay! You're back! Thanks for the review! And thank you for letting me know. I was so afraid that I made Arata really OOC and you would take him away from me and I would have to replace him with a pickle named Billy. O_O Yes, I'm serious. If you took Arata away, Pudding would be related to a pickle instead. He wouldn't be much for a story, but I'm sure he'd be a great listener XD**

**the real pudding- awww, thank you hunny! Enjoy the chapter :) **

**Amikikicrystal- welcome to the story! And thanks for reviewing all the chapters ^.^ You rock, hun :) I get the feeling that you are hispanic or portuguese? Yes? no? It's just the way you say "ja ja" instead of an english "ha ha" Either way, it's really cool :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**AnieLover- Yes! I shall join you! *FAN GIRL SCREAMS WITH YOU AND A GIANT WORMHOLE OPENS UP AND SHIRTLESS KISSHU FALLS OUT*  
>Kisshu: How did I get here?<br>Us: EEEEEKKKKK! KISSSHHHHHUUUUUUU! *fan girl glomps him*  
>hehe, thanks for the review hun :) Another Kisshu fan girl is always great to have around :D <strong>

**animerockzgurl- Oh yay! You're chinese! :) That's so cool! And you're the first person to ask what the chapters mean :) Well basically, they are all one single word in chinese that I thought might be relevant to each chapter. Chapter 1- "Wedding", Chapter 2- "Marriage", Chapter 3- "Anger", Chapter 4- "Announcement", Chapter 5- "Behind the Scenes", Chapter 6- "Reception" **

**Puddito's biggest fan- Oh hey, a new account, cool! And I love the name change :) Puddito ^.^ I never thought of that one, I could only ever think of things like Puruto (which would end up sounding like Pluto lol) and Taruin XD Puddito sounds cool :) its about time somebody came up with a name for these two :D And thank you for saying i am awesome :) you're too nice~ I'll check out your stories soon, ne? **

**Oh, and everybody, I'm working on my newest AMV (KisshuXIchigo- Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias) Check me out on youtube! My username is still the same and everything! So find me! I mostly edit with Tokyo Mew Mew, and I use sony vegas :) but the one AMV i made with pudding and tart wasnt very good... that was my first video with sony vegas, so it didn't turn out well XD But i'll work hard to make another! :D**

**Thanks my duckies! Don't forget to leave reviews! I Love you! 3333 **


End file.
